


The Fallen Legend

by ImJustKindaHere



Category: mcyt
Genre: I need sleep, Other, TechnoBlade, mcyt - Freeform, sad?? maybe???, tags are weird man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustKindaHere/pseuds/ImJustKindaHere
Summary: Technoblade was once among the legendary youtubers and streamers of old. The Legends who paved the path for future generations. But the others have long since fallen. He's alone. He can't even remember what those old friends were like. And yet he still dons the outfit of a once mighty king. How strange.First time trying to write anything and post it, don't hate me please-
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Fallen Legend

Technoblade was once a king. He was among the originally streamers and youtubers; the Legends that were never meant to die off. The Legends that reigned eternal, and kept so many others so much happier. The world was never supposed to see them stop all this.

And yet they did.

Techno was the only one left. He didn't change in the slightest.

He remembered nothing of those days, the days when he could sit with his old friends and be referred to as a king. He couldn’t remember the old worlds he’d ruled over, or what it was like to have friends that close to him.

He couldn’t remember the old times when people didn’t fear him. Back when he wasn’t scary to begin with. When he wasn’t a beast. He knew he couldn't have always been this cruel. Back before the others died out, he must've been at least a little kinder.

But now, he couldn’t control himself. He let nothing get in his way. He didn’t let anyone come anywhere near him. And he killed anyone who dared to try. He didn’t need friends. As far as he could remember, he had never even had any. He couldn’t think of a time when he had someone there for him. For all he knew, he'd always been alone. Terrified of what the world around him could do.

Techno still wore the outfit of years before any of this new age. He still donned the crown of his past. The bright red cape-like robe. Those same worn in boots. The outfit of a man who was once king. He didn’t understand the stories behind his outfit, but he felt compelled to wear it regardless. And so he did. He didn’t think much of it. It was just clothes, not like they were significant to anything… riiight.

The legendary Technoblade was alone. He had no one to trust; nobody to care for him. Maybe it was better off that way.

And with that, The Legend of all Legends turned his back on the world. He wanted to watch it burn someday. That would be a fun sight to see.

**Author's Note:**

> well, there it is, I guess? I'd love to write more if anyone would actually read it. This is just something I felt like writing.


End file.
